


Lipstick Troubles

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary tries to wear red lipstick and fails.





	Lipstick Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

It had seemed like such a good idea. Red lipstick was so classy and Clary wanted to look badass for once. She however didn't think about all the ways she could mess up her red lipstick. Also, that her boyfriend was too much of an ass to tell her she looked like a damn clown.

Clary isn't sure when her lipstick smeared all over her face. She was sure that she would never wear it again. She's leave the badass lipstick to Isabelle.


End file.
